


The Sky God's heart

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 14/02/15 [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity Night, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: someone gets a Valentine’s Day gift from an unexpected admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky God's heart

   Arthur stared at the card and present labelled with his name. He opened the card, but it was signed secret admirer; but it also said that he'd know who it was after he opened the present.

   As Arthur tore off the red tissue paper, it became more and more clear who his admirer was! It was a Toblerone and... A first officers hat.

   "I won't be needing it anymore..." A honeyed voice came from behind him, making him jump, "I thought you'd like it."

   "Douglas? You mean... You and... me?" Arthur stuttered, Douglas usually would joke that he was MJ - No, OJS' new Martin.

   "Yes, my dear steward," Douglas smiled, leaning in to kiss him. It was soft and warm and even better than baths and tossing apples! "Now, mon cher, how do you feel about this? Yes or no is all I need."

   "Yes," Arthur gulped, "Yes..."


End file.
